


HLVRAI Infinity Train Au

by HLVRAI_Escape (Black_Mesa_Secret_to_Everyone)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey and Gordon Alone Doing stuff, Benrey is a Big Gay, Bi&Pan Solidarity Ya'll, Both the characters and possibly the author, COME SCREAM IDEAS AT ME I WANT HILARITY AND PAIN XD, Gordon Transman, Gordon is good with both Bi and/or Pan labels, He/Themrey, I cannot promise the roach dogs can or will not appear sometime in the future, I will tag if they appear, Infinity Train AU, Language/Cursing, Literally only cause I genuinely think they wouldn't need the train, M/M, No one is Neurotypical and that is a Fact™, No other science team sorry :(, Other, Poss. mild Violence/Infinity Train Canon level of violence Max, SUCCINCT TAGS LET'S GO, This fic will be PROMPT BASED!!, and Holy Goodness do they need it, not like these to fluffers do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mesa_Secret_to_Everyone/pseuds/HLVRAI_Escape
Summary: -*Taps Fic Title*- What it says on the Tin
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	HLVRAI Infinity Train Au

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity Train Au!! I haven't quite seen one for HLVRAI yet and if there's anything I Love, it's Forcing characters into situations where they're forced to confront their own traumas/problems/relationships with Each Other!! 
> 
> I've had this idea for Months™ and have been working on getting the First Chapter _just~_ right, and of course my entire state is hit by a snow storm it cannot handle and I couldn't access the fic for a few days, ajksdakjd ''XD ;D;''' Power already blacked out for a sec before posting this (MY UNSAVED EDITS, NOOO~!!), so Imma hurry real quick and post it now!! (AND SAVE THE DRAFT MORE OFTEN) I took my time with the first chap., but I hope to go faster with future chapters due to the nature of the fic!! XD >:3c (We'll have to see, but. . . I really, _REALLY_ want to see/enjoy these mother-fluffers do stuff on the train/generate some fun stuff and Angst, so. . . Yeah!! >:3 Hopefully ya'll will, too XD /u\\) 
> 
> If you like where this is goin' Don't forget to check out the End Note™ below, unless there's more than one chapter when you read this since it will Mysteriously Vanish™ to the end most recent chapter!! :) ( _:,)_ ) It will still be relevant, tho!! XD ( ~~ _Unless it's finished when you read this. . ._ In which case GG, we'll get 'im next time!! :3~~)

It was quiet. Of course it was; Everyone was fucking asleep. 

Tommy was in one of the corners of the room by himself, propped up by both walls.

Coomer was snoring softly on the opposite side of the room, leaning mutually against Bubby, who's mouth had opened slightly in his sleep.

And Gordon sat with his back against the hardwood of a crate, in the middle, everyone and every hallway within his peripherals. The distant sound of nothing, but always possibly something, was deafening in a way no one ever prepares you for 'quiet' to be.

He had to make the conscious effort to not clench his right hand.

Snoring, debris shifting, the rustle of fabric as someone moves minisculely. The almost imperceptible sound of a heavy soled boot just barely not-tapping sideways against hollow wood, betrayal, the sound of eyes, closed and open. Inhale, Exhale, the gentle clicks and whirrings of the inner mechaniks of the HEV suit.

Gordon pushed up off the ground with one hand, his only hand, getting his legs under him and turning to the far side of the room - motions made more drastic against the soundframe that surrounded him. No hesitation as he crossed, entering into shadows and exiting the gentle light the loading area haven provided.

This new soundscape persisted for a while, the barely-softened steps of clanking metal making its way down the hallway. . 

It was joined by a softened smack of heavy rubber on concrete, and then the sound of measured casual steps following in their own off, but guided, beat. 

\---

First it was the fucking layoff. The Fucking Layoff meant he needed a new job. The New Job lead to The Move. And The Move lead to the Strain in the Relationship, and The Strain in the Relationship lead to the Divorce. And now, the New Job _also_ lead the Resonance Cascade, which immediately lead to Almost Certain Death due to Alien Invasion. And also Betrayal. And Getting his _Arm-_

"So, uh. . . where we goin', _Feetman_?" Benrey smiled, showing a row of semi-blunt teeth.

Of course. _Of FUCKING Course_. Gordon involuntarily grimaced but didn't slow, his steps echoing off the tiled walls.

The security guard continued next to him, skipping sideways, smacking his boots together obnoxiously as they kept pace with the larger man. 

" _Mmmmm_ Gordos don't feel like talkin'? Don't feel like, uhh.. . chattin' with good old friend Benrey? Bestest friend Benrey?" Their smile not faltering once.

"Leave me alone, Benrey." Gordon didn't turn his head.

Their eye twitched for a moment before their expression dropped, shifting back to a monotone.

Gordon _hated_ the way their expression shifted. They could go hours with the most emotionless face he's seen in his entire life saying the most bat-shit things all the while, then shift to a shit eating grin at the most innocuous or horrible thing. An easy smile swiftly changing to a smile frown at something _good_ actually happening?? The deliberate stare when he was caught with the- _No_ . . . Anyway, it was annoying, it was like he was just. . _mocking_ everything he was going through - what they _all_ were going through.

And Gordon hated it.

"Feetman. . Feetman too good for his friends now?" Benrey droned on, eyes never leaving him, "Most Important Player? No need for back-up??"

He remained silent, keeping his gaze forward down the darkened hallway. The metal at the end of his right arm swung heavy at his side.

The security guard whined, "Feet _maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann~_ "

His vision swam in the darkness ahead. Colors and lights danced across his vision. His thoughts fuzzed over, diving into the white-noise that had grown over his mind while sitting in that damned room. 

Just keep forward.

Just keep. . .

He felt a light stream across his face before he turned his attention back to the present moment, refocusing his eyes just in time for another light to almost-blind him, then another. . .

They had entered into a small junction area filled with rushing air and _sound_. A horn, loud, sounding off against the walls and the floor and the dark tunnels it came from. So when Benrey spoke, Gordon almost didn't catch it.

". . What is _that. . ._ "

". . A train. . ." He automatically answered, watching the bright blur the windows created as they sped by, as if they ripped themselves forth from his old memories - the image of running up station steps, just in time to see the train in the closest train rush past himself and his father. . .

"It's a _train._ "

The seemingly endless behemoth streamed past them, shaking the room as it shoved away the surrounding air. All Gordon could do was stare.

It started to slow, details slowly revealed themselves - the slight warp of the plated metal exterior, the all too familiar faded stripe of color a set distance above the windows, chipping numbers on the upper corners of the cars. But Gordon didn't see any of them, his eyes never leaving the train door as it slowed in front of him. It stopped, then opened with a simple one-note chime. 

Gordon took a step forward.

The air shifted but he wasn't aware enough to register it ( ~~"Feetman? Yo, Feetman. ." "Uhm, Gordos? Please stop for friend Benny. . ??" " _Gordon???_ "~~), his feet taking him closer and ever closer to the warm, inviting doorway. . .

Wordlessly he stepped across the platform, instinctively lengthening his step across the gap, and the world around him vanished.

\-----

Benrey had been in Black Mesa for a long time. Like, a _long_ long time.

He knew his rounds (and then some) like the back of his fingerless gloves. They knew all the best hiding spots for spontaneous video game breaks, he knew where most vents lead to, they knew which vending machines you could shake a certain way to score a free soda. 

They knew staff-favorite breakrooms (including the one that was always stocked with Frootloops, a particular favorite of the other guards), which locker rooms were the most coveted, which offices held stashes of what, which hallways would be empty at what times - They watched all the dozens and dozens and dozens of scientists and guards and administration filter in and out day in and day out, from dozens of different vantage points and dozens of different times.

And one daily occurrence he watched day in and day out was the two-way filtering of the Black Mesa employees on the tram system.

They themself rarely used them (unless you count that one time he snuck to the top of one and rode it a good stretch of the facility - he got a headache from the damn thing, but they scored a galaxy-colored 3Ds some stiff left in the seats, so _worth it_ ), but he was used to staring at a distance as the cramped metal box slowly meandered its way to platforms. It would unload a pathetic amount of scientists, then head off into dark wide tunnels at a speed that they're sure they could easily outpace at their most casual walk. 

So when the _thing_ appeared, speeding past them both in narrow tunnels that should not be there, sounding louder than anything he heard outside of a sound-proof test-chamber, creating a. . a _gale_ he had never felt before. . . he didn't know What to think.

When their unepic mouth betrayed his not-knowledge, Gordon supplied a word; 'Train'. Instinctively they turned and stole a glance at the reaction of the person he was with.

Gordon was slack-jawed, eyes wide - an expression they had never quite seen on the man before, not without a little pinch between peaked eyebrows, usually made when someone on the 'Science Team' did something totally epic. So. . . If he was as shocked as Benrey themself was. . .

They looked back at the thing as the blur of color and light shifted, becoming less blurry. He realized with a start that it was slowing down - that it had been moving so fast it looked almost like one of the kaleidoscopes Tommy had shown them. They watched as unfamiliar marks along the side came into view as the train slowed to a full stop.

With a soft but not pleasant 'ding!' and a hiss-clack of metal the double doors as they opened, metal much better oiled than any door Benrey's seen in the facility. Instead of showing any kind of interior, though, there was only a light so bright it was blinding. 

Benrey almost asked what they should do - or just make some sort of nervous fuck-all comment - they didn't control what came out of his mouth - when Gordon started to walk forward. 

All they could do was stare as that loud (but now almost soft in a recently-acquired comparison) _clank, clank, clank_ of Gordon's large orange boots bounced off the walls and into their ears, drawing him nearer and nearer to the weird light in front of them. After a start they tried calling out to him, annoying him and jumping around his line of vision to pull his attention that worked so often before, but. . . 

With a flash Benrey was left alone.

Alone. . with this _train_. 

Beams of light filled up the room on either side of him, thicker than they ever had been before.

"I'm, uhm. ." They smacked their lips, ignoring the slightly-dry feeling. "I'm going to need to see some I.D."

He stared at the light. The light stared back.

They glanced backwards into the heavily shadowed hallway. It seemed even darker than it had before, even with his 'exceptional' night vision. Gordon had already gotten on the thing and they couldn't hear him any more. . . He looked back to the doorway.

They took careful, measured steps towards the train, eyes on the light in front of him as if it would eat him alive at the smallest wrong move.

Right before they stood over the gap they hesitated, a quick glance down showing. . . small stones? And metal and small squares of what looked like wood sticking out from under the train. They glanced up, squinting into the light. With a careful, extra-long step they crossed the gap and vanished into the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes! Welcome to the End Note!! This End Note is Brought to you by:
> 
> THIS FIC IS GONNA BE MOSTLY PROMPT BASED!!! XD
> 
> I already have ideas/semi-bare-bones plans for where the emotional arcs will go and such, as well as a few~ scenes/concepts, but Other than that I'm 1000% Open for Suggestions!!  
> Leave a comment here™ (Whichever the most recent chapter is XD) if you have an idea for a Train Car, a Situation/Scenario, and/or a Denizen of the Train!! Leave a comment if you have Multiple Ideas!! Post more than once!! Post at 4:36 in the morning!! I am Literally Askin' ya'll, Tis all good!! XD
> 
> Also also, if you have ideas but DON'T Wanna leave a public comment, I have a Tumblr I made specifically for this!! Just go to https://hlvraiitau.tumblr.com/ and send an Ask (Anon is Enabled!) or message me! XD (I plan on replying to your ask if/when I use it (or if I Can't write it for whatever reason but still fucking love it I may mention it in a post XD), so if you wish me not to do so just say so in the message!! Tis all good :3 X3) I want this to be as accessible and Anonymous as any of ya'll may want/need, and I understand being nervous about being known™ but having suggestions you're dying to share!! (Also also Feel free to also just chat/yell at me, for whatever reason! XD)
> 
> Some smol pointers to start with, esp. Here in the Beginning!!: ( - Will be Updated!! - )
> 
> \- To clarify where we are in the Canonical Timeline, we are Post-Gun Arm but Pre-Boss Fight!! :3  
> \- I'm sorry ya'll but as theoretically hilarious it may be, Gordon and Benrey will NOT be going on a long-form murderous rampage on the train. All weapons of any sort will be gone when they wake up in the first car X3 There will be No hiding behind bloodshed, they gotta interact with people/each other/denizens XD I'm aiming for the violence level to be MAX what it seen in Infinity Train Canon - And for people who've watched Season 3. . . :) ( _No, no, please, I'm kidding, I don't plan on any character deaths skjadklasjdkajd no no we're all here for a Fun Time, we'll only be delving DEEP into horrifying traumas, no death or killing sentient characters :ok_hand:_ )  
> \- Gordon's Gun-arm shall be replaced with a neat prosthetic when he first wakes up on the train!!! XD X3 (And yes, ALL of his and Benrey's weapons (AND Benrey's Act 1 Passport) will be gone as well X3)  
> \- Gordon WILL PROBABLY STILL HAVE the HEV suit at first, tho, since it technically ain't a weapon and I want some angst with him being stuck in it for a while X3 >:3c - (And Uhh. . . P.S., If Ya'll have any ideas on how to get it * _Off_ * him. . . I am more than open to hearing them, aslkdjklajdklasdklajdlkasdlaks XD Any I don't use I will honorably mention, unless asked otherwise X3)  
> \- I will not take NSFW Prompts, but Canon-typical adultish~ jokes _may_ be accepted if it isn't super raunchy - Let's try to keep this T for Teen and under, ya'll!! '''XD  
> \- If you have any questions at all, please ask in the comments bellow or on the tumblr!! XD :3 Have Fun!!! XD


End file.
